The Love Game
by Tears of a Broken Sniper
Summary: Riza asked Roy if he love her but gets an unpleasing answer. Now she is going to prove him wrong. [Royai] A little OOC.
1. The Game Begins

A/N: Hello! This is a new story I thought up when I was sitting and doing some homework. This is the first time homework had ever help me with something instead of leaving me bored and stuck in my room. The first chapter is short but the other chapters will be longer. Much longer. Enjoy! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA in any way or the characters.

* * *

The day was long and Riza felt nervous and kept fidgeting in her seat. She never felt that way but today was a really huge day for her. She was going to ask Roy Mustang, her commanding officer and the man she secretly love a question that might start a new romantic relationship or destroy the friendly relationship they already have. The question was if Roy loves her or not. 

Once the day had ended and everybody had left except for Colonel Mustang and her, she walked up to his desk. "Excuse me sir can I ask you a question?" she asked shyly. Her face started to turn red at the thought of her finally having the guts to ask such a question.

Roy looked up at the paperwork that he was trying to look over and sign. "Sure Hawkeye," he replied back. "You can ask me anything."

Riza swallowed hard. "Do you love me?" she blurted out. Her face turned into a crimson red after finally asking the most embarrassing question of her whole life.

"Excuse me Hawkeye. Did you just ask if I love you?" Roy looked utterly surprised.

Riza nodded her head and avoided making eye contact. "Yes I did sir. Can you answer the question?"

"Alright Lieutenant," he started. "The answer is no, I _don't_ love you." Roy looked back down to _try_ to finish his paperwork.

Riza's felt her heart being stabbed by an imaginary knife that Roy somehow threw with the words that came out of his mouth. "What? Why don't you love me?" Riza demanded to know.

"Well it is because you are not that attractive," he answered coldly. "You can also be a slave driver and you are cold hearted."

Riza wanted to cry so badly, but she knew she had to stay strong just until she reaches her apartment. "Alright sir, I understand now." Riza fought back the tears that tried to leak out of her eyes.

"Understand what?" Roy looked confused.

"I understand that I am just a cold hearted slave driver to you," she answered. Riza knew she shouldn't have asked that question, now look at her now. She wanted to cry and beat him up for all the things she had given up for him since she had loved him.

"It is nothing personally. I just like hot girls that I can seduce and have sex with. I'm not sure if you can actually give me that kind of pleasure," he explained to her. "Anyway, you are a friend to me not just my slave driver." He gave her a small smile.

"Sir, I get it. Now get back to work,' she ordered him as a slave driver should. Her face looked serious and cold like it was suppose to. But under all that, she was hurt.

* * *

When Riza got home that night, she burst out crying. The pain Roy had left her was too powerful for her to suppress and ignore. Riza sat on her couch and continued to cry. What was the point of loving someone if they don't love you back? _'Why did I love him?'_ she asked herself. _'I'll prove him wrong.'_ Riza had made up her mind. She was going to prove to him that she was attractive and can get any man she wants not including him. She could do it as well as he can at the dating game he plays. 

She's going to play the game too.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter. The next few chapters might make Riza a little OOC because her dating is not something she usually do so, if it is OOC, don't flame me! Please review! 


	2. Riza's Day Off

A/N: Well here is another chapter of my story. Lately I have been changing the plot a little so the name might change. I'm not sure. But you don't have to worry about that. Just enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the characters.

* * *

Today was Riza's day off that she was actually going to take. Most of the time she would be at the office to make sure Colonel Mustang would do his paperwork but now she couldn't care least. She was going to work on proving her obnoxious boss/ex-crush wrong. She was going to the mall with Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. Riza needed to look sexy and attract the men in so she decided to wear a white halter top decorated with a few light pink flowers with a light brown jacket over and something she would never wear, a blue miniskirt. She also let her hair down.

Riza met Maria at the centre of Central. When Maria arrived, she was in shock. Her best friend was wearing something strangely different. "Riza, I can't believe that's you!" Maria said in astonishment. "You are dress so sexy. That is not like you!" Maria continued.

Riza laughed. "Maria please calm down, people are staring," Riza coolly said.

"Fine, but tell me why your dressed like that," the second lieutenant pleaded.

"Alright," Riza responded. "I'm trying to attract guys."

"Why?" Maria raised an eyebrow. "I thought you like the colonel."

"Well not anymore," Riza said. "He hurt me with a comment and I'm going to prove him wrong."

"Oh, what did he say?" Maria asked.

Riza let out a sigh. She really didn't want to mention it again. "He said…" she let out another breath. "He said that I'm not attractive, cold hearted, and his slave driver." The tear ducts in her eyes started to fill up.

Maria quickly noticed. "Riza please don't cry."

Riza shook her head, "It's not you, it's just hard to get rid of those memories." Riza wiped the tears and cheered herself up. "Now let's prove him wrong." Riza walk off. Maria laughed and followed her friend to the shopping district of Central.

* * *

At the shopping district, people, especially men, were string at Riza. She acted to ignored but really she was waiting for a man to come up to her and ask her out. She didn't just want to be able to get dates but to draw them to her. That was how Roy did it. The girls just come up and ask him out. He doesn't even have to try. It was just, well, him. He had looks and charm. Those traits were part of the reason she fell madding in love with. The other part was who he is. She loved it when he was unless and how he would care for his subordinates. Everything that didn't attracted women attracted her. Her thought went on until she bumped into someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry," Riza said. She looked to see who she had bumped into. It was a man that was about six feet with dark brown hair almost black and almost black eyes. She also noticed that Maria had ran off to the accessories stand. She turned her attention back towards the guy in front of her.

The guy smiled at her. His smile was so sweet unlike Roy's smirks. "It's ok. It was my fault anyway," he responded. His voice was deep with a hint of arrogance but he was polite. "Why don't I make it up to you by taking you out for dinner," he suggested. "…unless you have a boyfriend."

Riza smiled, "I'll love to since currently I don't have a boyfriend."

The comment made him happy but a little curious of why someone so beautiful didn't have a boyfriend. "Alright then, are you busy tonight?" he asked.

"No I'm not," Riza replied. "Today is my day off."

"Oh really… How about I pick you up at eight?"

"That would be good." Suddenly Riza remembered that she hadn't introduced herself yet. "I'm Riza Hawkeye, so what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Ray Hanoverian."

Riza took a piece of paper for her purse and wrote down her address and phone number. 'Well, Ray, here is my address and phone number."

"Um… may I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure."

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Riza started to freak out on the inside. How was she going to tell him? She was not going to tell him that she was waiting for Roy Mustang for many years and finally gave up on him. That would make her sound pathetic like all the other girls who fall for him. "Well it was because I was waiting for someone. But I gave up on him," she told him. She left out the part about it being Roy Mustang.

"Oh well that guy must be an idiot not to notice a _beautiful_ woman like you," he said blushing a slight pink from telling her that she was beautiful.

Riza blushed too but her blush was pinker. Nobody had ever complimented her that strongly. "Um… yeah… he is and always will be an idiot," she stuttered in embarrassment.

Ray smiled at her. "Well if he is like that, then he must be an idiot like my cousin," he told her. Ray soon saw Maria coming towards them. "I guess I will see you tonight." He turned and walked away.

"Alright see you then," Riza said back.

Maria came up to her and punched her in the arm. "Riza, don't tell me you got a date with that guy," Maria said excitedly.

"Well I did. You got a problem with that?" Riza asked kind of giggling. There was a pause of a second.

The second lieutenant squealed, "I can't believe you got a date with him! He sort of looks like Roy in some ways don't you think?"

Riza thought about that. They do seem to look alike except for the hair and the eyes, but they were pretty tall and seem well built. Both of their attitudes have arrogance in it. It started to appear a little weird but Riza didn't care. She was going to prove him wrong and nothing was going to stop her.

"So when are you going out with him, Riza?" Maria asked broking Riza from her thoughts.

"I'm going out to dinner with him tonight," she replied.

"Who is he?" Maria asked another question.

"His name is Ray Hanoverian," she answered.

"Are you going to stuck with him for a while or dump him in a few days like Roy does with all of his dates?" Maria stared at her with a curious look.

"Maybe," Riza said.

* * *

"Don't you think this is strange Chief?" Havoc asked Colonel Mustang.

"Think what is strange?" He asked back.

"That Hawkeye didn't show to work on her day-off." Havoc started to look worried.

"Calm down Havoc. Today _is_ her day-off. She could have wanted to stay away from work to do something," Mustang assured his worrying subordinate.

"The colonel is right Havoc," Breda joined in. "Today is her day-off and she can do whatever she wants."

"Anyway, whenever she take her day-offs, she always checks up on us near the end of the day," Colonel Mustang said. He did not worry of his lieutenant. She was a strong woman who can take care of herself and can take rejection. Rejection! He had rejected her yesterday, maybe the reason she isn't here is because he had hurt her and she is at her apartment crying her eyes out. But yesterday she seemed like her normal self for the rest of the day after he had rejected her. Hawkeye was cold-hearted; she could not have been affected by this. But what if the cold-heartedness was to hide her emotions? Have he really hurt her that bad? Why was he worrying about her? It was not like he like her in anyway. She nags him about paperwork and was not that attractive. He had never really seen her in normal clothes but her stern eyes made him think that.

The two other men looked at their commanding officer who was making confused looks. "Is there something wrong Chief?" Havoc spoke up.

Roy shook his confusing thoughts out of his head. "Nothing is wrong Havoc. I was thinking about something."

"Are you thinking about the lieutenant, sir?" Breda chuckled.

Mustang gave him an angry look. "What are you trying to say by that?" Mustang questioned.

"Well maybe you like her sir," Breda answered.

"Are you crazy Breda?! She is not my type and doesn't appeal to me!" the colonel yelled furiously.

"She doesn't appeal to you?" Havoc asked confusedly. "Hawkeye is crazily hot."

Roy gave Havoc a strange look. "How is that? She doesn't seem to appeal to anyone," the Flame Alchemist stated.

Havoc shook his head. "You only see Hawkeye at work. But you never had seen outside of work in her casual clothing. She is really hot."

Mustang laughed, "You have to be kidding! I might not have seen her outside work in casual clothing but I know she is not hot at all. What you wear doesn't really change how you look."

"Fine do you want so proof?" Havoc asked a little ticked off. "I have a picture of her in casual clothing at her surprised birthday last year and like always, you had a date on that day." He pulled out the picture and handed it to Mustang.

The colonel grabbed it out of his hand and took a look. His eyes widened at the sight of the photograph. "This is Hawkeye?" he asked surprised. Havoc nodded. Hawkeye was wearing a white button up blouse with mid arm sleeves and a black skirt. A skirt was the last thing she would wear. It wasn't a miniskirt but it was still a skirt. He couldn't believe it. He had never notice all the curves she had. Her breast was not huge but just the right size. She had a beautifully shaped waist. It must have been from all the training and constant exercise. Her legs seem to be pretty long. Roy notice that in the picture Hawkeye was smiling. The smile she gave was sweet and beautiful like everything else of her body.

Did he reject her because of her looks? He was wrong. She was attractive. It was just because of the stupid uniform killing her looks. He always knew that she wasn't cold-hearted but he always kept that excuse since he thought that Hawkeye was unattractive and did not want to go out in public with someone not at his standard but he was completely wrong. She was up to his standard and maybe even more. She was smart and caring. He had stereotyped her and didn't care about who she is. He acted like a jerk and blew away any chance of being more than a friend with her.

"Chief," Havoc said getting his superior's attention. "Can I have my photo of Hawkeye back? Havoc stuck out his hand waiting for the photo to be place in it.

Roy glared at him and then at the photo. He thought that Havoc does no need the photo. "Havoc, I'm confiscation this photo from you for what I think you would think about when looking at this photo," he said and carefully stuff the picture in his coat pocket. Havoc looked at him in shock. Ignoring that, the colonel got up and headed towards the door.

"You're only doing that because you want to keep the photo of Hawkeye!" Havoc yelled at the leaving colonel. Roy continued to ignore the man and walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. 


	3. I found out that I love you

A/N: Finally! I update something. I have been feeling lazy and I was busy. And had a lack of inspiration for a while. I hope you like this chapter.

I would like to thank Hatoko, my friend for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

* * *

Riza franticly got ready for her date with Ray. _Ah! I'm not ready! What do I wear?_ She shuffled through a few of her drawers to find something that might appeal to Ray. _Roy has it easy. All he has to do is throw on anything and women will just fall for him. Hell, he can just walk out in torn and dirty clothes and women will still fall for him!_ Riza now looked frustrated. Why was she thinking about Roy before her date with Ray? Riza finally found the perfect dress. It was not too revealing yet still made her look sexy. It was a dress moron dress that hugged her figure showing all her curves and had a not so deep v-cut neck. The door bell rang and she quickly struggled to put on her matching heels.

She had finally reached the door and opened it. Ray looked so handsome to her. He looked somewhat like Roy… _Why am I still thinking about Roy? He doesn't love me. I have to move on._ "Hello Ray," she greeted him. Ray looked like he had something behind his back. "What do you have behind your back?"

Ray made a panicked look. "Um…nothing…" he replied stuttering. "You look nice." He tried to change the subject.

Nothing could get by Riza. She could tell that Ray was trying to change the subject. "Why thank you," she said with a small smile. "Now tell me what is behind your back." She reached over towards him trying to grab the thing he was trying to hide.

"No," Ray argued, stepping back.

Riza sighed. "Fine," she gave up. "Are we going to go?" Ray nodded and Riza went back to get her coat. After a few minutes, she came back.

Ray flung the object that was behind his back in front of her face. "I hope you like these flowers," he said quickly. It was a bouquet of flowers.

Riza stepped back in surprise as the bouquet flew in front of her face, slipping clumsily to the ground. "Ow…"

He extended his arm out to her. "I'm sorry that I surprised you." He blushed turning his head away slightly.

Riza grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "Thanks," she said. She kissed him on the cheek.

Ray blushed even redder. "Let's go," he said nervously. Riza nodded and they left.

* * *

"Hey Chief, I think you are wrong. The lieutenant is not coming to check on us," Havoc said. "Maybe she has a date tonight." He popped another cigarette in his mouth.

Roy fell off the chair he was sitting on. "You have to be kidding, Havoc," he said. "Hawkeye never go on dates. She will check on us before work ends. I assure you that."

"Are you sure, Chief?" Havoc asked.

"Shut up Havoc," Roy ordered. The office quieted. Nobody did their work though.

* * *

Ray led Riza back to her apartment after their date. They had gone to a lovely restaurant near a lake and had enjoyed each other's company.

"That was a lovely dinner, Ray," Riza commented as she got to her apartment door.

Ray smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said and got closer to her. "But the dinner wasn't as lovely as you." He stepped closer to Riza and took her hands.

The lieutenant started to blush. They were so close, she could hear him breathe and feel his warm nervous breath. Each breath they got closer. Their breaths quicken also, until their lips touched. The two broke apart. "Does that mean you like me?" Riza asked.

"Yes," Ray replied and kissed her again. The kiss deepened and Ray pushed Riza against the wall.

Riza pushed Ray away. "Let's go inside."

* * *

"I don't think the lieutenant is coming sir," Fuery said. "It is almost the end of work and she hadn't come. I think you were wrong."

"Don't call me wrong," Mustang argued. "Maybe something happened. Let's go check men." Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery followed their colonel to Lieutenant Hawkeye's house.

* * *

The five men had arrived to Hawkeye's apartment. There were lights in the house so it meant that she was home. Roy knocked on the door. He waited impatiently for her to open the door. He was also a little ticked off. He had to come all the way to her apartment to check on her because she didn't come to work. Well it was her day off but she did something out of character when she decided to actually take her day off. _Hawkeye you better have a good reason for making me drag myself here. I could be on a date right now._ The door opened. It revealed Hawkeye in a bathrobe. But her hair was not wet. _Was she with a guy?!_ Thoughts of Hawkeye and a man on one bed naked ran through his head. _This can't be right. She couldn't have. She can't just go sleep with another man. Why am I even denying it? I don't love her. Or do I?_ "Good evening, Hawkeye," Roy said. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Not really," she said, tightening her bathrobe. "I am just with a friend." Her face was turning bright red.

Roy's heart pounded harder. _This can't be._ He felt like burning someone right now, most likely Riza's _friend_ "We just thought that something had happened to you since you didn't come to work."

"I thought today was my day off," Riza said with a puzzled look.

"Um…yes it is," Roy said. "It was because you never take your day offs."

"I see. Well I better get back to my _friend._" She slowly closed the door.

Mustang couldn't take it anymore. _I think I love her._ He had finally realized he had feelings for her. But why did he have to realized that at the moment when she was with another man. She must like that guy a lot just to have sex with that him. Why that guy and not him? It must have been when she had asked if he loved her. He was so stupid in answering so self-centered, He was a fool. He should have thought about how she might have felt. He had rejected her badly. He could remember his words.

_Well it is because you are not that attractive._

_You can also be a slave driver and you are cold hearted._

Those words must have hurt her badly. Roy stopped the door. The four men behind him looked a bit shocked. Mustang grabbed Riza's arms. "Tell me Lieutenant," the colonel started shakily. He took a deep breath. "Are you hurt about what I had said to you question the other day?" The other men felt left out on what was happening.

Riza paused. She wanted to say yes, but she was worried if he would make fun of her because of that. But what was the point. Can she really trust him not to make a joke about it? Then again, he did seem nervous and serious about this. Either way, she wasn't sure. "No, I'm not," she made her response. "I am glad that you said that."

A confused look drew on Roy's face. "What? What do you mean?"

Riza pulled her arm out of Roy's grip. "Because you told me, it made me be able to move on with my life. Now good night." She closed the door and headed back to bed and Ray.

Mustang slammed his fist into the wall, and then looked at the men. "Leave!" he ordered. His four subordinates scrabbled home.

_This is not over yet, Riza._

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. I will try to update sooner next time. I just depends. I have other stories to update. Please review. 


	4. This can't be happening!

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter. It was hard to think up and it ran longer than I expected. I would like to thank my beta, Hatoko, for beta-ing and all of you who have been reading my story. Please drop a review at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Roy stalked angrily back home

Roy stalked angrily back home. _Riza, it is not over yet._

Once he had got into his house, he stripped himself of his military jacket and boots. He headed to the fridge to grab a bottle of beer, but then the phone rang. Roy was not in the mood to talk to anyone currently. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Roy, my son, how are you doing?" a man on the other line asked.

"Fine, Father," he answered, with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You don't sound fine, Roy," his father said. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

Roy scowled. "I don't what to talk about it," he whined, then took a sip of his beer.

"You sound like a little kid, Roy. Anyway, the reason I called is that our annual family reunion is next Saturday. I expect you to attend."

Surprised, Roy choked on his beer. "The reunion?" he asked nervously. Last year's reunion was the worst. His cousin had embarrassed him about Riza being Roy's _girlfriend_ after the year before when they had to share a room and Roy had happened to mention Riza's name. Now his cousin was going to drill that in even worst. He could already hear the teasing already and the nagging about him getting married. At worst, getting married to Riza. "Do I really have to attend?"

"Roy, I know that Ray had embarrassed you last year about Riza, but he does have a point, I mean you spend everyday with her, you two seems like you are dating," his father tried to reason with his son. "I think you should bring her so everyone can meet her and maybe propose…"

"Argh! Father! You are like Hughes and General Grumman!" Roy yelled through the phone. "Leave me alone! Riza already has a boyfriend and she seems to like him a lot." The colonel lowered his head. He started to felt depressed. "She seems to want to spend the rest of her life with him, I already lost my chance at her without even realizing it," he said depressingly and calmly.

"Son, I didn't know about you and Riza," Roy's father said softly but then his tone changed. "Oh well, you have to come to the reunion. Your mother misses you. Bye!" He heard the loud cluck as his father had slammed the phone.

Feeling completely miserable, the Flame Alchemist decided to skip dinner and flopped on his bed. "I guess I have no choice but to go…" he said as he drifted off to sleep thinking about Riza.

_I love you, Riza…_

--

It was morning at Riza's apartment. Riza woke up with a small groan and looked at the man next to her. A smile appeared on her face. She had fallen in love with Ray in one night. He was a sweet guy; handsome, intelligent, brave, and caring. It reminded her of someone else—_Roy_…

Roy was in her head again and so was he did last night—grabbing her wrist, his shaky and hesitating voice asking her if he had hurt her. It was as if he was jealous about the fact that she was with another man. This was strange because it was unlike him to be jealous, especially being jealous of the man that currently claims her and her heart.

An arm stretched around her waist and pulled her closer to Ray. "Good morning, Riza…" he said sleepily and then kissed her forehead. He slowly kissed her down the side of her face to her lips.

"Good morning, Ray," she responded back. "You don't have to trail down my face to reach my lips. You can just go to the point." She kissed him back.

Ray embraced her tighter and kissed her more.

The lieutenant pushed away. "I have to go to work, let go."

The arms around her released her. "Ah… Riza… Don't go…" he begged.

"I have to. If I don't there won't be any paperwork finished and I have to force the men to finish yesterday's paperwork," Riza said getting up from the bed. Ray instantly grabbed her wrist. _Just like Roy…_ Last night's encounter with Roy stormed her head. She froze.

_Roy stopping the door…_

_Grabbing her wrist…_

"Riza, are you ok?" Ray asked, snapping her out of reverie. He pulled her down to him.

"I'm okay," she lied. "I was thinking about something."

"Alright, but you worried me," he said, kissing her. "Now I want to ask you something."

Riza remain still, not resisting. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would go to my family reunion with me. I want to introduce you to everyone."

"It has only been our first date and you want me to meet your family?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like I can really connect with you. Like I have known you for many years," he explained.

Guilt built up in Riza. The reason Ray was feeling that was because he was like Roy. She was letting her feelings out for Roy on Ray. But she really did like him. "I feel the same way," she said back, pausing between words.

A smile spread across his face. "I'm glad you do. Will you go with me, then?"

Riza nodded, "Yes."

--

Colonel Mustang walked into the office, late as usual, with a tortured face.

"You're late, sir," Lieutenant Hawkeye stated.

"I know…" Roy replied exhaustedly. He wobbled to his desk and sat down in his chair.

"What's the matter, sir? You don't seem to well." A sudden image of him and a slut popped in her head. "Did your date drag out until 3 in the morning?"

The colonel's exhausted expression changed to a tired looking anger. "Do you think that I when I am tired, I was up with a woman?"

"It always seems like that." A tape dispenser flew pass a two feet to the right of the lieutenant's face. "What was that for?" her voice full of fury.

"For thinking that I am always sleeping with a woman!" he yelled back standing up and slamming his hands on his desk.

Riza turned of the safety and shot a few rounds at Roy. "Don't ever throw a tape dispenser at me again. One, you have bad aim. Two, if you do, you will have your ass shot off."

Roy nodded and sat down and started his paperwork.

For that week, the two never really talked. The only thing they would say to each other was, "Yes" or "Ok." Sometimes there would be a sentence. But that was rare.

The silence had scared the rest of the men in the office. When there was a chance to get out of the office, the men took it eagerly, not caring what the task was. Breda had been so eager; he volunteered himself to be the substitute military dog trainer. You could have heard the screaming from inside headquarters. Fuery and Falman got more jobs than Havoc and Breda because of Fuery's talent with technology and Falman's excellent memory. The other two spent their days in the office with the awkward silence.

"Sirs, it has been almost a week. Speak to each other! It is driving everyone crazy!" Havoc shouted out, not able to stand the silence anymore. Breda and the two higher ranking officers looked up at Havoc.

"Havoc, quiet down and go back to work," Lieutenant Hawkeye ordered with a deadly glare.

"I'm not going to quiet down and do my work until you two start speaking to each other!" Havoc continued ignoring the glare.

The click of Riza's gun quieted Havoc down. But the colonel stood up and signaled her to lower her gun. "We won't need your gun today. I can handle Havoc," Mustang said. The lieutenant lowered her gun, switched the safety back on, and placed it back in its holster. "Havoc," he started as he walked around his desk to his subordinate. "Lately, the lieutenant and I don't have much to say. That is all."

"But it is strange that you are doing your paperwork!" Havoc stated.

Roy sighed. "I decided to do my paperwork to give the lieutenant a break from screaming at me and threatening me that she will shoot my ass off. It can get quite annoying. Do you get it Havoc?" Havoc nodded and sat down. Once his subordinate was seated, he looked at his 1st lieutenant, who had an annoyed look on her face. It must have been from what he had said. He knew he was on for some trouble. He turned his head to the door and sprinted out of it. Maybe he would decide to take his break now.

Riza took a deep breath and sat down. She didn't want to deal with him now. It was a good thing that she was going to leave for a week and not have to deal with Roy.

Roy was outside of headquarters. _It is a good thing I will be gone for a week._

--

The two officers had filed a leave without mentioning it to each other. They both felt that the other didn't need to know.

Roy stood in the middle of the train station with a heavy suitcase. He looked around for a certain person, his annoying cousin, Ray. He still had that grudge for him. His father had told him that Ray would be on the same train as him. People kept saying that the two were similar but the two felt like opposites.

With no luck, Roy picked up his bag and headed for the train. He ran into another person. "Sorry," he said. He then scowled at who he saw.

"You are so clumsy, cousin," Ray said.

_Cocky asshole!_ "Hello, Ray, you have gotten wrinkly-er than before. Are you scaring girls away now?" Roy mocked with a smirk.

"If I was you, I would take that back. I have the hottest and intelligent girlfriend anyone can find."

"Does she look like grandmother?" Roy asked. "All wrinkled and prune like. You seemed to think grandmother was very beautiful. May I remind you the line you said? 'Grandmother, you are the most beautiful lady in the world!'" He said in a childish voice.

Ray frowned, "I am going to ignore that because I know you will be taking back what you have said when you meet her. I'm going to ask her for her hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" Roy responded surprised. "How long have you two have been dating?" His cousin never ever had considered marrying someone, well not until now. This woman that Ray is dating must be someone special.

"A week," Ray answered his cousin.

"A week, huh? I bet your marriage won't last that long." Roy relaxed. His cousin was as stupid as ever.

"Just wait and see." Ray picked you his bags and walked into a train. "You can meet my girlfriend; soon to be fiancée at the reunion," he shouted.

Roy scowled. Then he realized that he was going the on the same train. "Hey! I'm going to be on the same train!"

"I'm not going to let you meet her until I make my big announcement and ask her. See you cousin."

"Asshole…" Roy muttered as he walked on the train and took his seat. He could see his cousin going the other direction. Ray had gotten into one of those small rooms. A blond head popped out for a quick instant and kissed his cousin. From the distance Roy was standing, he couldn't see the woman that had kissed Ray. "I guess I have to wait and see."

--

The train ride to his parents' house was extremely tedious. It would have been much more exciting if he had someone with him. Maybe a certain blond female lieutenant he knew, but that was not going to happen. Either way, he was bored. Anyone company would make him happy—scratch that. He would never want to have to be in the same train cart room with Havoc, Breda, maybe Fuery and Falman, especially not Fullmetal nor Armstrong. Armstrong would be the worst.

Roy sighed as he leaned against his seat. He wondered who Ray's new girlfriend is. He was sure she was blond. But the harder he tried to figure it out, the more he hoped it was not Riza. Ray would target a girl like her.

The train screeched to a stop. Roy nearly fell forward from the sudden stop. He picked up his suitcase and walked out of the train. At the station, he saw his cousin walking with an arm around his girlfriend's waist. The couple entered a taxi and was gone. Roy still couldn't figure out who that woman was.

--

Mustang knocked on his parents' front door. The door opened quickly and he was greeted by his father.

"Ah, Roy, my son, you have decided to come!" his father greeted. "I'm glad you came. Ray had brought in with him, one of the most elegant, mannered, intelligent, and pretty women you can ever find! Your mother, I, and your aunt and uncle love her! You should find someone like her. Just go and meet her." His father escorted him to the dining room filled with people he knew and grew up with. What do you expect? They were his family. "I know you must be hungry, so sit down," his father insisted. Then left before Roy could say anything.

Roy took a seat next to his sister, Victoria. His sister turned to him and hugged him tightly. "It has been too long little bro!" she said. She let go and whacked him on the back of the head. "You should call more! You never gave me your phone number either! I wanted to tell you that I had a baby over the year!" she scolded.

Rubbing his head, he gave a sorry look. "I didn't mean to. I forgot to give you my new phone number last time."

"You and all the moving around, you worry me and mom and dad!" She was tapped on the shoulder and turned to her husband. He handed her a baby boy which look like he was about two months old. Victoria turned and showed Roy. "Look, this is my son, Timothy."

Roy bent over and smiled. "Hi," he whispered. "I'm your uncle Roy." The baby smiled and played with Roy's nose.

"You always have a way with kids, Roy," Victoria said. "Have you ever considered being a father?"

Roy sat up and said, "I have but not now."

Victoria opened her mouth to say more, but tapping glass interrupted her.

Everyone in the room turned to the sound. Ray was standing up with the glass. He was the one who had tapped it. "Everyone," he started. "I would like to introduce my fiancée for those who haven't met her yet. I had asked her on the train and she said yes." The door cracked opened a bit. "Here is my fiancée, Riza Hawkeye!" Riza walked through the door, a little surprised to see everyone staring.

The sight of Riza made Roy grab his heart. It felt like a hole had ripped through his chest, a hole full of emptiness. This was the most painful moment in his life. Roy wanted to fight back and take Riza back but he couldn't. He doubted Riza wanted to be with him. His lieutenant was with his cousin and they were going to get married. "This can't be happening…" he muttered softly to himself. Roy stood up fron his seat and stormed to Riza.


End file.
